


Siren Of Death

by orphan_account



Series: BorderVerse AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stories Are Told In Hushed Whispers And In Hidden Places Of The Great Rebellion That Occurred On Pandora.The Rebellion That Ended With The Untimely Death Of The Beloved Pink Diamond And The Destruction Of Her First And Only Colony And The Rebels That Had Sought To Usurp Her.And The Stories Speak Of The Rebellion's Leader,An Off-Color Rose Quartz, That Had Somehow Mustered The Gall To Lead An Army For Centuries Against The Might Of The Diamonds.But That's Not All She Was.Not At All.She Was One Of Fabled Six Sirens.The Only One That Gemkind Had Ever Had The Glory Of Emerging From One Of It's Innumerous Kindergartens.(Steven Universe & Borderlands Crossover AU)





	Siren Of Death

**_ If War Is Hell That Must Make Me The Devil _ **

  
_**Over 578 Years Ago** _

  
"Shattering me won't stop them from hunting for the Vault." Pink Diamond stated calmly as she stepped out of her palanquin.

  
"I could care less about that." Rose uttered dismissively.

  
"Oh, that's right." Pink said softly ending right with a click of her tongue, "You want to protect his planet. Save it's malicious organic life. Hmph. I find it strange that you are so committed to the lifeforms of a planet that routinely destroy one another in a primal fight for dominance." Pink stated with a smirk as she stopped in front of Rose and looked down upon her, if they had in different  
circumstances she would have been proud of the way her quartz soldier in front of her. She was confident, alert, and if the large pink sword in her right hand was any indication she was prepared for battle. "Tell me why Rose Quartz." She commanded sternly, "Why do you defy the purpose you were created for? Why do you feel this need to protect this pathetic planet and it's worthless organic  
life?"

  
"I do it because they are unique." Rose answered as the soft pink tattoos that ran up her left side began to glow, "They are free to live and choose their purpose. Free to be whatever they see fit." She added with a somber tone as she lifted into the air, "Goodbye, my Diamond."

  
"Goodbye Rose Quartz." Pink replied as she closed her eyes.

  
A bright flash lit up the Pandoran earth moments before a deafening boom emanated from the source of the blinding light. As the light faded a rain of dark pink shards descended upon the nearly empty palanquin along side Rose Quartz, who wore a mask of cold indifference as she looked at a shocked lone ruby solider who's gem was on her left eye.

  
"Tell them what you saw." Rose commanded, "Tell them Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond."

  
Instead of waiting for a response from the lone solider she walked away from the Palanquin. As it became a blur in the distance, Rose looked down at her left hand which was closed in a tight fist. Opening it she looked at the finely crushed, faintly glowing, purple powder that rested in it.

  
"They will never take this planet." She told herself before snorted the powder feeling a electric surge through her entire form, making her release a soft euphoric moan, "Never." She said again as a glowing, ethereal pair of pink colored wings burst from her back.

 

Looking over her shoulder she swore she saw a faint visage of Pink Diamond sitting in her palanquin with a smug grin on her face. Clenching her fist before she took flight and disappeared into the night sky.


End file.
